<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Please Don't Come Closer" by anything_for_armin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839803">"Please Don't Come Closer"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anything_for_armin/pseuds/anything_for_armin'>anything_for_armin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Armin Arlert Gets A Hug, Armin Arlert Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Doesn't Have Any Idea How To Deal With Anything, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Know What Counts As Angst And What Doesn't But I Tagged It Anyway, Levi Does Though, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Assault, That's Kinda Sad To Be Honest, Whatever This Is Kinda Sad Too, kinda??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anything_for_armin/pseuds/anything_for_armin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin couldn't do anything. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, <em>couldn't breathe</em>. He couldn't even think. All he could do was shut his eyes tight and try not to whimper as unfamiliar hands ran over his body, going over places they shouldn't, stopping where he didn't want them.</p><p>"So pretty..." the man said. "Why don't you let out some pretty sounds for me hm? A beautiful young lady like you can do that, I'm sure of it"</p><p>And even a few hours later, even when he was safe, he couldn't help but replay those horrible horrible actions, those horrible things that had been done to him, replaying them in memory over and over again. He felt unsafe. Unsafe and scared. And so, before he even knew it, he was pushing away the love of his life.</p><p>"Eren" he whispered as his breath quickened and his eyes blurred with tears, "please don't come closer"</p><p>!TW FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT (not very graphic, but please stay safe and don't read if this will cause you any harm), AND PANIC ATTACKS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Please Don't Come Closer"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!TW FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT (not very graphic, but please stay safe and don't read if this will cause you any harm), AND PANIC ATTACKS!</p><p>I wrote this in five hours so don't be surprised if it's rushed. I have no energy to bash my work any more than this but just know I don't like it. I also have no energy to write a long-ass A/N today (maybe that's a good thing, I think ya'll are tired of me at this point). That's all for now.</p><p>(Also, this work isn't a part of the "Being A Titan Is Hard" series because it doesn't really revolve around the titan powers)</p><p>!ALSO FOR SOME REASON I FEEL THE NEED TO SAY THIS (yes, again) BUT I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT (apart from this work ofc) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED, AND ALL CREDITS GO TO HAJIME ISAYAMA AND HONESTLY IDK IF I EVEN NEED TO MENTION THIS BUT ALL ANIMATION CREDITS GO TO WIT STUDIO AND MAPPA!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Armin Arlert was first presented with the idea, he had to admit he felt a little insulted. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to have such an important role in their mission, no. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to finally be useful, it was just that he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as the plan was explained.</p><p>They were currently at the Scout HQ, gathered around the wooden table, looking down at a map of the city at which their plan would take place. It was dark, the only light in the room coming from the three white candles that seemed to burn out awfully fast. The Captain was hunched over said map, scribbles and notes adorning the sides of it, explaining each and every detail, each and every role. Everything had to go perfectly or else they'd lose lives. Lives they couldn't afford to lose right now.</p><p>It wasn't that they weren't expecting things to go astray, no. They were completely prepared for that. That's why they had a Plan B, as well as a Plan C, a Plan D, <em>and even</em> a Plan E which was basically the last resort for the last resort. Armin was sure they'd never reach Plan E, the Scouts were far too skilled to fall into such a desperate plan. Still, it was definitely needed, and so was this little briefing, as annoying as it may have seemed. Because just one little slip-up, one little mistake, a small misunderstanding - it could ruin everything. They couldn't risk that. And so they'd stay huddled next to the round table and listen to the Captain until all their questions were answered and they were one-hundred percent sure they'd understood everything.</p><p>Still, as much as Armin realized how important his role was and how the whole plan would crumble if he didn't do his job right he couldn't help but feel just a little embarrassed, not to mention insecure. He'd always known he was on the skinnier side, always known he was at a physical disadvantage, but he'd never have expected Captain Levi to ask him to disguise himself as a woman - not that Armin had anything against women, he was quite the feminist if you've ever met one. He especially didn't appreciate it when the Captain then pointed out that he was the only one fit for the job. Armin knew he hadn't meant to hurt him, but the Captain was basically shoving his flaws right in his face, telling him "you're the only one out of all the people in the Scouts who'd be able to disguise themself as a woman, the only one weak and fragile enough to pass as one".</p><p>Eren seemed to notice his distress though, noticing how his face fell and his eyes dulled a little, seeing as how he reached over so he could intertwine their fingers together under the table. Armin smiled a little at that, his mood improving nearly instantly, even if it was just by a little. It was amazing how Eren could have this effect on him, amazing how he knew exactly what to do in order to cheer him up in nearly every upsetting situation.</p><p>Somehow that thought made Armin even more upset, even more insecure. He wasn't worthy of Eren's love, didn't deserve such a sweet person to be his lover. Eren deserved someone who could return all the favors he'd done for them over the years, someone who could protect him when needed and get him out of sticky situations. Armin was none of those things, he was always the one being saved by Eren and Mikasa, and although they insisted otherwise, he was sure he had never done anything worthwhile for them in return.</p><p>Around an hour later, when everyone had started shifting around, legs tired of standing and eyes practically closing all on their own, the Captain finally released them, giving them each tasks to prepare for tomorrow. Armin, Eren, and Jean were all on supply duty. Armin quite liked supply duty - it didn't require physical strength, wasn't all that tiring, and was honestly quite satisfying if he was being honest. Sorting food and medical supplies and extra weapons into boxes and trying to figure out how to make everything fit required strategizing of sorts, and that was an ability Armin possessed. He loved how everything had a place of it's own, how nothing was confusing, he loved how there was even a certain system to it.</p><p>Before he could let himself fall into his little sorting daze, however, there was apparently something that had to be done. "Something" that involved Eren peppering fluttery little kisses all over his face, not really caring where they landed, and telling him he was absolutely beautiful until Armin was smiling and giggling again.</p><p>"Can you guys stop being so cheesy for like two seconds? Lay it off for a little would ya? We have things to do and this is supposed to be a <em>team effort</em> you know?" Jean grumbled, emphasizing a fake gag.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. Sorry Jean" Eren apologized, smirking as he leaned into Armin's ear and whispered "he's just jealous he's single and no one wants him" making Armin snicker and Jean turn around questioningly.</p><p>"You wanna say something Eren? Say it to my face then titan boy. Bet you're not so cocky when you can't use your titan form in a fight" he joked, looking back at them as they walked toward the storage.</p><p>"Shut up Jean. You know I'd win in a fight any day" Eren replied, going along with his stupid shenanigans. They were both idiots, pretending to fight and then getting their asses beat when Levi thought they were actually being serious.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that" Jean said.</p><p>"You wanna test that blondie?" Eren asked, leaving Armin's side to catch up with Jean.</p><p>"My hair isn't blond you colorblind fuck, unless you're talking to your boyfriend over there" Jean said, pointing his head in Armin's direction.</p><p>"I'd <em>never</em> call Armin "blondie". The fuck kinda nickname is that? No wonder you're single"</p><p>"At least I'm not an annoying sappy bitch"</p><p>They had reached the storage room without even realizing it, Armin making his way around the two before reaching for the key and unlocking the large door. It appeared that the door's creaking hinges caught the boy's attention, making them walk into the storage room sheepishly.</p><p>"So how should we do this?" Jean asked, turning to Armin. They were nearly always put on supply duty together and Armin would nearly always be in charge, seeing as how he had quite the mind for making sure everything fit into place.</p><p>"Well we have three boxes and not all that many supplies, meaning we sort them into three categories -  weapons and necessities in there", he pointed to a box on the right side of the room, "food, containers, and water in there" he pointed to another, slightly larger box, "and medical supplies in there" he finished, pointing to the last box.</p><p>"Alright. How do we sort them?" Jean asked, knowing Armin always had a specific way to sort things in every situation.</p><p>"I say we separate them into three piles, one for each of us, and then sort them into the three categories. When we're done we'll each take care of a box"</p><p>"Sounds good" Eren said, and with that they started.</p><p>Armin loved these quiet moments of working, their minds at rest and no immediate threats to be resolved. It was just them and their work, and he loved that. He loved those moments of peace. This time, however, he couldn't help but feel anxious about their mission tomorrow. He still couldn't come to terms with the fact that his role in this mission involved him basically getting kidnapped. He trusted his comrades, knew that they'd follow the plan and that under no circumstances would any harm actually come to him, but it was still a little nerve-wrecking.</p><p>Somehow, with all these anxious thoughts his insecurities returned. He couldn't help but feel like he was once again being saved by others, helpless and frail and fragile. He knew he'd eventually join the others with all the rest of the things that needed to be done but the first part of their plan seemed to still linger at the back of his mind. </p><p>"Armin, you alright?" Eren leaned over and whispered into his ear "that's the third time you've sorted something into the wrong pile. You're usually good at this sort of thing... You doing okay?"</p><p>Armin nodded his head. "Yeah, just a little nervous I guess" while that wasn't really a lie, it wasn't exactly the truth either.</p><p>Eren's lips pulled into a small line, and Armin swore those green eyes of his were attempting to pierce his soul. "I know something else is wrong. You don't have to tell me but I know you'll feel better if you do. And by the way, I'm kinda scared for tomorrow too. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really"</p><p>"You know what is something to be ashamed of though? Sorting supplies all night and not getting any sleep because you two can't stop being mushy" Jean said.</p><p>"How about you stop eavesdropping, eh Jean?" Eren said back, his gaze moving away from Armin.</p><p>"How about you improve your whispering voice? It's awfully loud"</p><p>"Shut up will you? If you're so desperate to finish with this already then get on with it"</p><p>Jean only glared at them for a little longer before continuing to sort through his pile. Eren was right, Armin was definitely out of it today. He was sorting through much slower than usual, his pile of supplies already looking much larger than the other two, and he'd constantly mess up. He had to snap himself out of it, remembered how the Captain had said that even one small slip-up could cost them lives. He was sure that the supplies surely wouldn't play a part in any deaths, but he was still determined to stop messing up.</p><p>They continued their work in silence, Eren sending him worried looks every once in a while. Jean was right, he was absolutely horrible at being discreet. Armin tried his best to snap himself out of his thoughts and drift into his working haze, and while he didn't exactly succeed, he definitely got the job done in the end.</p><p>"Finally" Eren said as they stood back to admire their work - three boxes, packed to the brim with supplies, all strategically placed so they could fit as many items as possible. "My knees were starting to hurt from all that kneeling" he continued.</p><p>"Floor was cold as fuck too" Jean grumbled.</p><p>Armin only nodded in agreement, way too tired to even say anything. Yeah, sure, packing supplies wasn't exactly the most exhausting job in the world, but if you took into consideration the day they'd had beforehand you'd probably understand. They'd had intense training all week, only getting back to the dorms at the late hours of the night, then today they'd had the meeting with Levi (at which there were no chairs by the way) that lasted around two hours, and then they'd sorted supplies until around... three in the morning? Yeah, that was about right. Armin thought there was no point in even sleeping at this point, the two hours he'd get would certainly make him even more exhausted than if he were to just pull an all-nighter, but when he presented the idea to Eren he shot it down immediately, saying that such an intricate plan required at least a little bit of rest.</p><p>They got to the dorms, Jean heading of to his with a " 'night", before Eren paused in front of Armin's door. "Do you want to tell me what's got you so stressed out?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe. Armin took a deep breath before telling him everything. He told him about how he felt undeserving of him, how he hated the role he had in this plan, how scared he was for tomorrows events, and before he even knew it he was crying into Eren's chest as soft, reassuring words were whispered into his ear, the utterings of "I love you so much Armin, you're so amazing and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world", and "I know it's scary angel, but it'll be over before you know it, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you" and also "You're perfect just as you are. I promise. I'll never leave you. Ever" making Armin feel reassured once again.</p><p>With a second round of fluttery kisses and reassuring words, Eren then left his dorm, though not before he practically ordered him to get some sleep and not pull an all-nighter like he had planned, as well as offering to stay with him that night, but Armin refused. He needed some time alone, to think, though not about anything he'd been pondering before. He just needed some time to review this plan, see if they've missed anything, let it all play out in his head just like he did when he met with the strategy squad.</p><p>That night Armin drifted off with thoughts of plans and revisions and Eren's sweet sweet words. He loved it when Eren's words replayed in his mind over and over again. It was soothing, and he never had bad dreams when he thought of Eren. And that's how it was tonight as well, a peaceful dreamless sleep giving him two hours of rest before Jean barged in his room again, muttering something about how unfair the Captain was for making him wake everyone up under his breath as he shook Armin awake.</p><p>" 'M up, I'm up" Armin groaned, his voice slurring a little from tiredness. He was right - the two hours of sleep had done nothing but make him even more exhausted. It was fine, though, because he'd much rather feel exhausted than face Eren's wrath (and no, "wrath" is not an exaggeration). Eren was scary when he was angry - his eyes narrowed and his voice would go all calm and level. He wouldn't even yell, he'd just sound disappointed and stare into your soul with those eyes of his as if he was trying to establish dominance. When Armin thought of it like that it was almost funny.</p><p>The morning preparations went by in a blur, everyone grabbing small pieces of bread as a poor attempt at a quick breakfast as they each headed out to do their own thing. They dressed in a hurry, strapping on ODM gear and making sure all the supplies were in place before getting in the wagons and setting off before the sun had even risen. It was all done in such a hurry no one even had time to worry, and Armin was extremely grateful for that, thinking he might just explode if his mind kept running at what seemed like a thousand miles per hour.</p><p>During the ride to their destination he laid his head on Eren's shoulder, trying his best not to fall asleep and yet desperate for the comforting contact at the same time. Eren did his best to keep him awake though, telling him about some animal he'd seen during gear training with Levi. Soon enough, they had arrived, everyone splitting up so they could carry out the plan. Armin kissed Eren goodbye before taking a deep breath and entering the wagon with Jean, disguised as Historia and Eren.</p><p>"Can't believe I have to pretend to be that annoying idiot again. I don't even look anything like him anyway" Jean mumbled, before remembering who was in the wagon with him and being quick to add a "no offense to your boyfriend or anything". They didn't say anything after that, both boys choosing to sit in silence as the wagon moved once again, everybody in place and ready to take part in the mission.</p><p>Everything was going fine. Armin was sure everything was going fine. Everything was all according to their plan as far as he could tell and despite the fact that there were a few slip-ups along the way they were still following Plan A. He thought he had done quite a great job with pretending to be Historia, fighting and kicking as the men dragged them to the shed, tying them down to the chairs and smiling at them evilly. Everything was going fine, until a hand rubbed up Armin's thigh and a scratchy voice was heard in his right ear.</p><p>"So pretty..." the man said. "Why don't you let out some pretty sounds for me hm? A beautiful young lady like you can do that, I'm sure of it"</p><p>Armin stayed silent, didn't dare speak, didn't dare scream so as not to mess up their plan. If he said anything they'd know it wasn't Historia and Eren they had captured and then he'd get him and Jean killed, or worse. So what he had to do was sit here in silence and try his best not to cry, try his best not to scream as the man's calloused hands groped him and Jean looked at him with a look of utmost horror in his eyes.</p><p>Armin couldn't do anything. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, <em>couldn't breathe</em>. He couldn't even think, his brain occupied by the unwelcome feeling of hands running over his entire body. All he could do was shut his eyes tight and try not to whimper as unfamiliar hands ran over his body, going over places they shouldn't, stopping where he didn't want them.</p><p>It seemed to never end, his muscles tensing as that disgusting man felt him up, and Armin prayed that they'd come soon. That his comrades would come and save him from this situation. He now regretted every single thought he'd had about hating the idea of being saved because at the moment that was all he wanted. He wanted them to come already before this escalated even more than it already had.</p><p>Armin's eyes welled up with tears, and when the first one ran down his cheek he saw Jean barely containing himself, barely stopping himself from lunging forward at them, stopping the man. "Why are you crying, pretty? I'll be nice to you, I promise". His words only made Armin sob harder, trying his best to writhe away from the man as his hands stilled and started kissing him instead. Armin felt disgusting, hated the feeling of this man's nasty lips attaching themselves to him. What would Eren think? Would Eren resent him? Would he hate him? He sobbed harder as more minutes passed and there was no sign of his comrades, no sign that he'd be saved anytime soon.</p><p>And just when he thought the Scouts would never arrive they burst through the ceiling of the shed, the aged wood breaking and crumbling easily. The man flew back in shock, moving away from Armin, but he didn't manage to escape, the Captain getting to him before he managed to reach the door. "How <em>dare</em> you touch one of my squad members like that" he hissed, before raising his blade and stabbing him, killing him instantly. He then turned his attention to them, freeing Jean and listening to his ramblings explaining what had happened and to what extent exactly the man had touched him before kneeling in front of Armin with sympathy in his eyes.</p><p>"Armin" he started, and when Armin didn't respond, tears still streaming down his cheeks, he spoke again. "Armin. You're fine. That sick fuck is gone now. Can I untie you?"</p><p>His words seemed to somehow register in Armin's mind despite the fact that his mind was practically a mess of overwhelming emotions and running thoughts, and he nodded, allowing Levi to free him from the chair he was bound to. For a few moments, Armin was frozen in place, his teary eyes staring off into the distance. "Armin we're heading back now" the Captain whispered gently. He'd seen people get assaulted like this before, knew how scarring it could be, even if nothing had actually happened. He was glad nothing had actually happened, couldn't bear the thought of Armin getting hurt to that extent under his command. He really did care for each and every one of his squad members, even if he struggled to show it sometimes. Armin nodded once again, hesitantly letting Levi lead him toward the wagons waiting to take them back to HQ.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eren was interrogating Jean frantically, tears rising in his eyes as Jean described to him what had happened. He was about to run off to find Armin but Jean and Mikasa held him back, saying that the Captain had it under control and he'd see him back at the wagons anyway.</p><p>And see him at the wagons he did. Eren watched Armin intently, feeling his heart break even more with every passing second, with every second he looked into Armin's eyes, that were so so bright this morning, that were now wide with horror and as empty as he'd ever seen them. He wasn't even allowed near him, Levi was the only one who'd had contact with him ever since and he insisted they keep it that way so as not to freak Armin out. He didn't join the rest of them, instead sitting in the supply wagon, Levi sitting next to him and speaking unintelligible words until tears stopped streaming from his eyes. </p><p>They finally reached HQ around five hours later, Eren's mind still trying to process what had happened and how he was supposed to proceed. It seemed he didn't have to though, because not five minutes after they'd been allowed to go to their dorms Armin burst through the door of his room rushing over and simply throwing his arms around Eren.</p><p>"Eren" he started, his voice trembling with tears, "he... he-" Armin couldn't even finish his sentence, breaking down in sobs as he buried his head in Eren's shoulder.</p><p>"I know baby. I know. Jean told me everything. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, and I can just hold you like this. Is that okay with you?" he whispered, trying to be careful with the placement of his arms and not overstep any boundaries. Armin just stayed where he was, so Eren assumed he was fine with it. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he whispered, earning a shake of the head from the boy. "That's okay. That's fine. Just et me know if you need space. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable".</p><p>Armin shook his head, making Eren assume that he was not uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Eren" he sobbed out, his words muffled by Eren's shirt. Eren almost burst into tears right then and there.</p><p>"Sorry for what angel?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I let him"</p><p>Eren gasped, didn't even know how in the world Armin thought that this was in any way his fault. "Armin" he said, lifting his chin up so his teary blue eyes met his own green ones. "This was not your fault. In any way, shape, or form. You didn't deserve anything that happened today and I don't blame you for anything at all. It was forced on you, and if you think that's going to make me love you any less than you're wrong, and if I have to repeat myself all night until you understand then that's exactly what I'll do".</p><p>Armin suddenly froze, the hand holding his chin wasn't supposed to make him freak out, but the touch seemed so forceful, so demanding, at least to him. He felt unsafe. Scared and unsafe. And suddenly Eren's hands stopped being comforting and instead turned into a threat. Eren's hands turned calloused and old, his voice turning scratchy and slurring with intoxication. How Eren had suddenly morphed into <em>him</em> Armin didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get away. And so, before he knew it, he was pushing away the love of his life, trying to ignore the hurt feeling that flashed in Eren's eyes.</p><p>"Eren" he whispered as his breath quickened and his eyes blurred with tears, "please don't come closer".</p><p>Eren didn't know what to say. Had he done something wrong? Had his words been too harsh? Was he not gentle enough? How was he supposed to fix this? How-</p><p>But Eren's train of thought was cut off as Armin's breathing started going quick and ragged, his eyes glazing over and his knees bending as he sat on the floor and curled up into a ball. "Shit, Armin" he whispered, not knowing if it was okay for him to even sit to the crying boy at the moment.</p><p>"Armin. Listen to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel unsafe, but you're safe now. I promise. No one is going to hurt you, angel. I won't let them. I won't let anyone hurt you like this ever again. It's just you and me here, no one else. I promise I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered, not even knowing if Armin was listening. His shoulders shook with sobs and his eyes were shut tight, his knees curled up to his chest as though he was a child. Eren didn't know what to do, didn't know how to deal with this so instead he decided to just coo reassuring words at him from a safe distance away and hope he heard at least some of it. He had never been all too good at comforting Armin when he didn't want to be touched. It was hard to make him calm down without pulling him close and holding him until he was okay again.</p><p>Eren really started worrying though, when Armin started hyperventilating, when he stopped responding to everything Eren said. Eren really didn't want to bring another person into this, he had promised Armin it was just him and would be just him, but he didn't want Armin to pass out. So Eren did the only thing he could do at that moment - and that was call for help.</p><p>Eren knew Levi had dealt with people who had been through something similar, he knew that the Captain probably knew how to handle this better than him, and so he sprinted toward his office as fast as he could, determined not to leave Armin alone for too long.</p><p>"Captain" he said as he barged into his office, out of breath. Levi looked like he was about to reprimand him for doing so before he saw the frantic look in Eren's eyes and somehow understood what was going within seconds. Setting down his cup he had been previously holding he hurried over next to Eren, both of them hurrying toward the dorms.</p><p>"Where is he?" Levi asked.</p><p>"My dorm" Eren answered, his breath still heavy after all that running.</p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's hyperventilating and I think I did something wrong because he just won't respond to me anymore"</p><p>"Shit" Eren heard Levi mutter and suddenly he was running, Eren right behind him.</p><p>They finally reached the dorms, Levi opening the door gently to reveal Armin still curled in his little ball. He then walked over, kneeled next to him, and started saying something to him. Eren had no idea what it was, couldn't really hear much over Armin's sobbing and the sound of his own thoughts. What had he done wrong? Was Armin going to be okay?</p><p>When he looked over once again, he was surprised to see that Armin had lifted his head up from in between his knees, and Levi's hand was resting on his shoulder. Levi said something, and Armin tapped his arm once.</p><p>"Eren" he said "he says he wants you to come over". The Captain then stood up, leaning over to whisper in Eren's ear before he left. "Be gentle, don't force eye contact, and don't overstep any boundaries. Take it slow and let him take the lead if he wants any physical comfort, if at all". Eren nodded, and Levi then left his dorm.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Armin. I'm so sorry I did something wrong. Thank you for giving me a second chance" he said as he sat down, blue eyes following his movements the entire time. "Just tap my arm to answer okay, like we always do. Once for yes, twice for no. Is it okay if I sit down here?" he asked. One tap. Yes. Eren remained seated next to the still crying boy, relaxing now that he was sure he wasn't doing him any harm. "Okay. Do you want to move to your dorm room?" Two taps. No. "Are you tired?" he asked, noticing how his eyes were fighting to keep themselves open. This time, Armin nodded his head. He was still breathing very heavily and tears were still rolling down his cheeks but at least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore.</p><p>"Do you want to move to the bed?" Yes.</p><p>"Is it okay if I carry you?" Another nod. Eren slowly moved over, lifting him up and moving him over to the bed, but he was surprised when Armin refused to let go of him.</p><p>"No" Armin said, his voice hoarse and small "stay with me? Please Eren? I'm sorry I freaked out earlier I just-"</p><p>"Armin, baby, no. You don't have to apologize for anything. Of course I'll stay with you"</p><p>Eren climbed into the bed with him, letting Armin position himself the way he wanted to be. To his surprise, Armin sat just as he usually did, right on top of Eren with his face in his shoulder, telling Eren it was okay if he ran his fingers through his hair like he always did. Armin really did seem to love that, it seemed to make him calm down every single time he'd do it.</p><p>Eren sat with Armin all night, letting his fingers untangle his soft hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ears until his body went limp and relaxed. And when Armin would wake up in the middle of night, screaming because he thought he was back in that horrible shed with that horrible man Eren was there for him. He gave him space when he needed it and then, when he was sure it was okay, he'd let Armin clamber into his lap once again and whisper "it's okay angel, you're okay" and "I love you so so much Armin" and also "shh. It's okay. No need to cry. You're safe" until Armin fell asleep once more.</p><p>Eren never wanted to see Armin like that again, and so he vowed he'd keep him safe, never let anyone do anything like that to him ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this made me sad.<br/>Also, note to self - brain surgery recovery is hard as fuck and I literally want to die. I think that's going to be my next sickfic idea so I can project onto fictional characters (unless you guys are completely opposed to that).<br/>By the way, just so you guys know, your comments are one of my largest sources of happiness at this point, I really do appreciate every single one of them :)<br/>It might take me a little bit longer to write now though because my neurologist finally realized surgery caused me short-term memory loss and sometimes I just forget the sentence I was about to write and it's just so hard to continue after that.<br/>Sorry about that and sorry if me talking about these things makes you uncomfortable, I promise it's the only time I'll mention it I just wanted to ask you guys to be considerate (not that I think you won't be, you guys are awesome) simply because I feel like my works are getting worse and worse by the day. They're repetitive and have the same theme to them and it's just... ew.<br/>Thank you for reading! Any support is as always appreciated! (Sorry if this work in particular was absolutely horrible I quite literally forgot what I was writing halfway through).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>